Chase (AP)
Chase is one of the ten male marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. '' The best chef in town, Chase cooks at the Brass Bar at night. He is very critical of any other people's cooking, especially Maya's. During the course of the game, the player can have Chase judge various dishes through a series of events. Until the Red Bell is rung and flames return to the stove's fire, Chase will not be cooking at the Brass Bar. Although a seemingly brutally honest and bitter individual, Chase will show a softer side if you befriend or infatuate him. When Chase it not working, he stays in his home during the day. Chase lives alone at his home in Flute Fields, near Marimba Farm. At 4PM he will leave for the Brass Bar and remain there until the bar closes. Chase will be available from the start of the game. Although the Red Bell needs to be rung to help the Brass Bar, he will always live in town! 'Gifts' '''Loves' Shining Wheat, Shining Wheat Flour, Shining Olive Oil, Shining Goat Milk, Shining Goat Cheese, Shining Goat Butter, Shining Duck Egg, Shining Egg, Orange Juice, Orange Pie, Orange Cake, Marmalade, Orange Ice Cream, Shining Butter Likes Pinkcat Flower, Pansey, Shining Salt, Shining Cherry, Shining Turnip, Shining Cucumber, Shining Tea Leaves, Shining Potato, Shining Mayonnaise, Perfect Olive Oil, Green Tea, Herb Tea, Perfect Egg, Sea Urchin, Clam, Mussel, Oyster, Cookies, Strawberry Milk, Cherry Ice Cream, Grilled Rock Lobster, Sea Bream Neutral Blackberry, Blue Herb, Blueberry, Boiled Corn, Decent Box Lunch, Perfect Cherry, Decent Cornmeal, Decent Duck Egg, Decent Egg, Fried Egg, Green Herb, Grilled Pond Smelt, Hot Milk, Decent Lettuce, Purple Herb, Raspberry, Ruby, Sakura Seashell, Decent Salt, Decent Sashimi, Tomato Juice, Good Turnip, Yellow Herb Dislikes Failed Recipes, Pontata Root, Toadstool, junk (boots, cans, etc.), Common Mushroom 'Marriage Requirements' You can begin working up Chase's heart points right away, as there are no requirements for Chase to be unlocked. You will need to build Chase's heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Gift (2 Heart Event) Your first gift from Chase will come at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Chase will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. 250px|right| While Chase was shopping for cooking supplies, he bought too much salt! he will then offer you the present. If you accept, Chase will be very happy, and you will receive a bag of Good Salt. If you turn down his gift, Chase will be upset, and you will lose heart points with him. Gift (4 Heart Event) Like with the 2 heart event, the 4 heart event will have Chase coming to bring you another gift. Chase will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. 250px|right| This time, Chase is very excited about a cake that he baked. He's brought it by, hoping that you'd like it. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. The cake is actually an Orange Cake, which can be regifted to Chase for some major heart points. If you accept his gift, Chase will be very happy. If you decline his present, Chase will be upset and you will lose heart points with him. Date (5 Heart Event) When Chase has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date with you. You must be the one to ask to go for the date, as the bachelor/bachelorette will not come to your house looking for you. 250px|right| After getting Chase to 5 hearts, find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Chase wants to go on a date with you. Chase will ask if you're free for a picnic later. If you accept, Chase will ask you to meet him at Moon Hill at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline his request, you will lose heart points with Chase. Meet Chase at the top of Moon Hill at 16:00, and don't be late! When Chase arrives, the two of you will sit down and eat. Chase cooked all of the food himself, and asks if you like to cook. Answer positively to get positive effects. The two of you will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Chase up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Chase for awhile, and manage to work him up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Chase and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). He has something important that he wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! 250px|right| Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Chase will meet you there. Chase has been thinking a lot about you, and needs to confess that he likes you! With his feelings on the table, Chase wants to know how you feel about him. If you wish to continue courting Chase, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give him. Any of the positive answers will result in Chase being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Chase or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Chase, he will be very sad the next time you talk to him, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Chase's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to him. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to him will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Chase's events, and that he is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Chase not accepting your feather. 250px|right| Find Chase during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Chase will begin confessing his love for you. Of course Chase wants to marry you, he'd be happy to cook for you every day. You will be prompted to give an option, and they are all positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. 250px|right| When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanently. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Chase, your children have three personality possibilities: Romanic, Quiet, or Scholarly. The Fiery pesonality is not available for any of your children if you marry Chase. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Chase's children will always have hair that is a dark orange/red, and eyes that are purple. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. One More Thing... Chase, as well as the rest of the normal level marriage candidiates require 14 hearts 'in order for the child request event to occur. The more difficult marriage candidates require more hearts before this event occurs. ChihayaYoungerSon.jpg|Chase's youger son. ChihayaYoungerDaughter.jpg|Chase's younger daughter. ChihayaOlderSon.jpg|Chase's older son. ChihayaOlderDaughter.jpg|Chase's older daughter. 'Rival Heart Events Maya will be your rival for Chase, and the two will eventually marry if you trigger all of their heart events. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Dakota in your game with any other rival children in the game. If you're playing as a male, you'd need Chase at the amount of hearts to see these events. If you're female, you'll need Maya at the appropriate heart level to see these events between the two. Because neither Chase or Maya need any requirements before you can meet them, you can start to work on this pairing right away. 4 Heart Rival Event After you've raised either Chase or Maya to 4 hearts, go to Ocarina Inn between 10AM and 8PM. You should be able to see their first heart event. 250px|right| Maya sees a delicious cake on the table! She eats it quickly, just as Chase walks into the room. When he asks where his cake has gone, Maya plays innocent and says that she didn't eat it. When Chase mentions he put rat poison in the cake, Maya panicks and admits to eating the cake! He was only joking, but it proves that Maya was being dishonest, and Chase is upset. She apologizes and runs off. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Chase/Maya must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Maya will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Chase. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Maya to persue her crush. If you want to marry Chase yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Maya will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Chase (not Maya), and he will come to your house asking about Maya. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Event) After either Chase or Maya have 7 hearts or more and you've watched the previous events, you can see this final event. It takes place at Chase's house in between 10AM and 8PM. Chase will be home before he works at the Brass Bar at 4PM. It's easiest to see this event during the day. 250px|right| Maya has brought Chase a cake as a present. Chase coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Maya has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out another present instead. A blue feather! Chase doesn't seem to want to accept Maya's feather, and she becomes upset. Chase then pulls a blue feather out of his pocket.. it's the man that's supposed to propose to the girl! Chase says that he will cook for the both of them forever. Maya seems excited to eat all of Chase's food forever, and happily accepts. Rival Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Chase and Maya will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Chase and Maya asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. 250px|right| On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Maya and Chase's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Maya's family, as well as any of Maya and Chase's friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Chase and Maya get married, Maya will move into Chase's house in Flute Fields. She will live with Chase, and will now be found in Flute Fields and not Harmonica Town. Chase will still work at the Brass Bar. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Maya and Chase will give birth to a baby girl named Dakota. To see Dakota's full biography and rival child events, please visit her page on this wiki. Dakota will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Maya and Chase do not get married. 'Other Events' Besides the heart events while playing as a female character, there are other events that can be seen in game that involve Chase. These events can be seen by any gender of character playing, by meeting the requirements. Chase's Cooking School After ringing the Red Bell, fire will return to the Brass Bar. Chase will return to work, where he will cook. Speak to him when he returns to work for an event. It has to be after 6PM. 250px|right| Chase is trying to teach Maya to cook, but it seems hopeless. Maya can't take Chase's hard critism any longer and leaves. Frustrated, Chase is sees your character walk in and tells tales of his problems. Surely, you could cook better then Maya could, and he'd like to teach you to cook instead. Chase tells you that if you bring him a meal that you've cooked when he's working, he will test it for you. There are certain requirements, however, because you will have to cook with a certain cooking utensil. He will tell you what he expects you to cook with and will then send you on your way. Once you have cooked a meal, bring it back to Chase to show him. Although Chase prefers cooking you've done yourself, if the food has enough value, you can give him store bought food. *Cutting Board/Knife Set = food must be worth 300g or more. He will reward you with Pudding. *Frying Pan = value of 600g or more. Reward will be Cherry Ice Cream. *Pot = value of 500g or more. Reward is a Sweet Potato. *Oven = value of 1,080g or greater. Reward will be Buckwheat Pancakes. *Cheese Recipe = a value of 1,200g or greater. Your reward will be a Green Ice Cream Maker. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters